Reborn: A Second Chance
by SilverGoldShadow
Summary: I woke up in nothingness, not knowing who I was or where I came from. But that changed the day I met Sonic the Hedgehog. Now with Sonic and friends, I'm starting to adapt to a normal life, until an Eggman rears his ugly mustache! But what ever happens I'm not going to give up this second chance. (R&R please!)


Finally posted this, I've had this acout sence January(I think) and I haven't posted anything till now! To tell you the truth I kinda felt like a troll, But no more!

Anyway, this is my first ever Sonic fanfiction so please go easy on me if I mix something up, but do tell me if I do.

I'd really appreciate reviews, please!

* * *

Reborn: A Second Chance

Chapter 1: Out of the Fire and into the Wood

By: Nine the Kitsune

"Limbooo…" I said again for what was at least the hundredth time, for that was where I was at the moment, a limbo. How I got in a limbo or why I was there was beyond me at the moment, but since you can't do much for entertainment in a limbo, l contented myself with saying the word in the weirdest ways possible(Boredom makes even the most mature people do the stupidest things.)

I stopped saying the word and took a look at my surrounding yet again. "Why?" you may ask, since limbos are normally just a black expanse of nothingness. Well to put it straight, my limbo wasn't black at all; it was more like a pit of fire(no, not hell). Everywhere I looked flames rose up from below. Yes, the only thing that was black at the moment was my head, my memories to be precise. I couldn't remember anything before the time I woke up in my fiery limbo. Once in a while a stray memory would arise, and then sink back into my subconscious. While I was pondering my last sneak peek of memory (a red haired girl in a short white dress), I didn't notice that the fire of my limbo was getting considerably brighter and to the point of almost blinding. I closed my eyes, hoping to protect them from the ever increasing light.

I reopened my eyes to find myself not surrounded by fire but by trees. Closer inspection revealed that the trees were real and not a thing of my mind. I felt a slight breeze blow against my fur…. wait, FUR?! I looked down at myself and realized I did, indeed, have fur, and a lot of it! I was a little over three feet tall, with a small body with lanky arms and legs. My fur was a deep red except for a soot black patch of wavy fur that ran up my stomach to my neck. I had long fur that flowed down my back and out into a five foot long 'tail', I guess you would call it. There were also tuffs of fur, which were maybe a 1.5 feet long, sticking out of my forearms. My hands were enclosed in plain black gloves. I checked the reflection of my face and head in a nearby pond. I had an average sized head and no ears. My head looked aflame, except it was fur, the 'flame' that sprouted out of the back of my head moved slowly back and forth, even though there was no wind. In fact, any pieces of long hair that came off my body flowed and floated as if held up by some invisible force. Only then did I notice my feet, only I didn't have feet. My legs just ended in a pool of lava. At that I started to panic, I may not know yet where lava comes from, but I have enough common sense to know that I should be burning to death right about now! I began to calm down when I realized at I was not burning to death, and that my legs just flowed seamlessly into the small pool of red molten rock. Intrigued by my new discovery I sat, or rather sank into the lava pool, my body seemingly melting the further I went down. And yet, it didn't hurt at all, no burning sensation or anything, it only felt a little warmer than the air around me. After thinking it over a little while longer, I decided that this was actually pretty cool!

I was interrupted from my musing, however, by a loud crash, followed by an explosion. The winds whipped up from the shock wave tore through my long fur, interrupting its peaceful movements. As the winds settled down I continued to hear the sound of, what I presumed to be, battle. I arose from the pool of molten earth and followed the sounds of metal being crushed until I reached a clearing in the trees. Moving a few bushes out of the way to clear my field of vision, I finally found the source of the explosions. It was unlike anything I had ever seen before-two small creatures, one black with red and one blue, were fighting a huge beast made of metal. The metal beast swung one of its arms at the blue creature, and I thought for sure he was a goner. To my amazement, right before the blow landed the blue one disappeared only to appear again after drilling a hole though the beast's middle. I watched with my mouth agape as fire burst from the newly formed hole, engulfing the metal monster. This continued for a while, with both Blue and Black destroying their fair share of metal beasts until none remained.

There was a loud, obnoxious and frustrated cry from the sky, looking up I saw the weirdest thing yet. Floating in the air, in some kind of ship, was a being I could only decide as an egg… with arms and legs? He and Blue started to throw insults back and forth, most of which I didn't understand. I did catch the name of the 'living egg' though, Dr. Eggman (how ironic), almost as soon as I heard it I didn't like it. I don't know why or how, but I felt like I should avoid that guy at all costs. Listening in further, I was able to acquire the names of Eggman's adversaries, Sonic and Shadow. I also found out the species of animal the two were, from a loud exclamation of "Curse you, Sonic the Hedgehog!" Sonic just sent the crazy man a cocky grin and struck a pose, Shadow merely glared.

There was more to their conversation than that, but I was no longer paying any attention. My thoughts were on the previous battle, and the power that was displayed. Having just awakened into this new world, I was starting to wonder how I would survive! With beings as powerful as Sonic and Shadow, I couldn't even compare. I didn't even know where I was, let alone know how to defend myself!

I was interrupted from my brooding yet again by a shrill scream coming from the clearing. I peeked through the bushes to see what had happened. The vehicle that Eggman was riding in had somehow grown arms. Grasped in one of those arms was a pink hedgehog (?)! I started to feel my blood boil, how he dare bring an innocent bystander into this fight! I had to do something, but what? I felt the temperature continue to rise, not just in me but in the air around me as well. A projectile of some kind, that's what I need! No sooner had I thought those words than a ball of molten lava formed in my hand! I stared at in shock for a second, then I decided to put it to good use. I slowly crept around the clearing so I could get a better aim. Once I was in position, I chunked the perfectly-rounded ball of lava through the air. Time seemed to freeze as I watched it fly through the sky, and I wasn't the only one. The other occupants of the battle field also stopped to watch the red/orange ball fly seemingly out of nowhere. Everything was silent as the ball connected with a splat!


End file.
